


Speechless

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Miles awoke slowly, lazily stretching away the stiffness in his neck. It was a peaceful Sunday morning- nothing to do but lie in bed. His highest ambition for the day was, in fact, to take Pess to the dog park, and perhaps to go to the grocery store. For once, he was hardly even worried about what problems the week would bring.

Rolling over, he found Phoenix still asleep beside him. Miles smiled to himself- against all odds, he always looked so very serious when he slept, as if he was concentrating very hard on getting his rest. His hair had fallen in the night, framing his face softly against the pillow.

Miles was constantly confused as to how they'd gotten to this point. There had been a good bit of screaming, more than one frantic session in Phoenix's office, and a thousand conversations about how it would never, ever work. He'd talked himself hoarse a dozen times, but Phoenix only ever seemed to hear what he wanted to hear. He probably should have stopped this all before it even started; but in these quiet moments, he was so glad he hadn't.

He reached over to tuck a stray lock behind his ear, and Phoenix blinked awake, smiling at him. Unable to stop himself, Miles leaned down to kiss him, but Phoenix turned the tables, practically jumping onto him. Miles couldn't help laughing as Phoenix buried his face in his neck, nuzzling and kissing at the sensitive skin there. He took Phoenix's face in his hands, kissing him properly, lacing his fingers through Phoenix's hair.

Phoenix slid his hand down Miles's side, lightly brushing his hip bone before taking hold of his cock. Miles's eyelids fluttered shut as he relished the feeling, his lips parting slightly. Phoenix scattered kisses across his face and neck, stopping to bite at an earlobe.

Miles opened his eyes to find Phoenix giving him that look, and he nodded his assent. Phoenix broke away for a moment, reaching for the bottle on the nightstand. He caught Miles watching him hungrily, and he smiled, licking his lips and slicking himself with long, smooth strokes. Suddenly impatient, Miles crossed his arms and glared at him. Phoenix snickered, but complied, positioning himself at Miles's entrance. He laced his fingers through Miles's as he pushed in, drawing a sated sigh from his partner's lips.

They built a rhythm gradually, Phoenix slowly rocking into him as Miles stroked himself. Miles was quite certain that he could stay like this all day, kissing every bit of Phoenix that he could reach. That thought lasted until Phoenix hit just the right spot, and Miles couldn't help urging him to speed up. Phoenix increased his tempo impossibly slowly, watching himself slide in and out, until they were both panting and writhing. Miles came with a gasp, muscles that he hadn't even known were tensed suddenly all relaxing, and Phoenix followed him.

After a few minutes, Miles reached a blind hand over the side of the bed, fumbling for the towel he'd dropped there. After a half-hearted attempt to clean them up, Phoenix dropped it back down again, preferring instead to drape himself across Miles. He pulled him impossibly close, burying his nose in his soft grey hair.

Miles smiled to himself, turning to look at him. Phoenix looked suddenly serious, opening his mouth as if to speak. Miles cut him off, pressing their lips together. More words could only ever get in the way.


End file.
